Worlds Clash
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: The heros of each series of Yugioh is summoned to compete in a Battle Royal in a strange world by King of The Underworld who seems to have a grudge against Yusei What is waiting for them in this new world and what are the rules of this battle royal? The Heros and their companion of Yugioh come together to face off with old and new DM/GX?5Ds/Zexal
1. Abduction

Yusei was worried….

The brunet paced back and forth in his garage. Jack was sitting on the couch watching Yusei's every move. "Why are we still waiting Yusei. Do not hesitate on this! " Jack grunted out bluntly. "We do not have time to second guess ourselves! We need to go find Crow!"

Yusei paused his movements and turned. "I know..But he has been missing for a few months…right after the Ark Cradle incident….we don't even know where to look."

"Reguardless…Yusei we can't sit on our asses all day waiting for something to happen! He need to take action! Lets go. If we should start somewhere lets start at the reactor for Momentum…"

"Why there?" Yusei asked.

"Because all our problems are always linked to it…" Jack told "Now get your skinny ass on your D-Wheel and lets go. I'm tired of waiting." The blonde told and stormed over to his own D-wheel and got on it.

Yusei blinked and smiled a bit before moving to his own D-wheel. Moments later, they both sped off heading towards the reactor where the Zero Reverse incident happened.

Yugi let out a yawn. He and his other friends were in their last year of high school. The teen smiled and looked over at his blonde friend who was snoring loudly on his desk. "Joey. Joey!" he shook him. "Joey it's almost lunch time! Wake up!"

Joey shot up."Food!? Where!? " he looked around and then looked at Yugi. "Hey Yugi. Where the food at?"

Yugi laughed. "Joey, I said it's almost time for lunch! You were snoring loudly. I didn't want you to interrupt study hall again and get in trouble. "

"Oh…My bad!" the blonde laughed. "Let's go have lunch on the roof. I'm starving after a great nap." Then the bell rang. "Alrighty! Time to eat!" he said grabbing Yugi and dragging him to the roof. Yugi followed behind happily.

"Joey! I can walk on my own!" the smaller teen yelled.

"Yeah, so."

"Joey..you get too excited sometimes."

The two of them soon reached the roof and began to eat lunch.

"I'm glad you stayed Joey. I missed everyone. Tea went to study aboard. Tristan and Duke seem to bonded and are busy. Kaiba is too busy with his company and Atem…he moved on."Yugi said.

Joey blinked. "Daww, Yug. It's okay. I wouldn't leave ya! We are buddies forever! We been through so much stuff!" he laughed and stoke some food from Yugi.

"Joey!" Yugi huffed.

"Besides. We will take on anything that is thrown at us. " the blonde told with a smile. Yugi smiled at that.

"Thanks Joey for being my friend."

Joey blinked and smiled "Thanks for bein' mine."

Suddenly, the building began to shake.

Joey grabbed onto Yugi. "What the hell is this?! A earthquake?!"

"I-I don't know!" Yugi yelled and then glanced up at the sky. It seem to be splitting a a large red light shot down at Yugi and Joey. Both of their bodies began to lift up and float towards the opening in the sky.

"What the hell is this!?" Joey screamed again. 'Yugi! Don't let go of my hand!"

" Joey!" Yugi screamed as he struggled to hold on. He felt Joey's fingers slip through is own as they were swallowed by the opening in the sky. "Joey!"

Kaito let out a tired breath as he fell to a knee. He had been dueling against Yuma and lost. "Yuma…You have gotten much stronger." He told.

Yuma jumped up and down. "Woot! Kattobingu! That was a great duel Kaito!" he moved over to him and helped him up. "We should do it again!"

The blonde smiled weakly. "After I recover a bit."

Astral floated down. "it was quite a thrilling duel."

Kaito nodded at the spirit. "Yes."

Yuma put his hands behind his head and let out a small whine. "I'm so hungry now." He said. "Kaito! Lets go out to eat!"

"You and your stomach.." he said.

Things began to shake around the ground in the park where the duel was being held. Kaito stood up and looked around. "What is this?"

Yuma stumbled and fell back on his butt. "Ow! What the hell? " he said as ared shot down and began to lift them up into the opening in the sky.

"Yuma!" Kaito yelled out.

"What is happening to us!?" Yuma asked and he moved his arms and legs around rapidly. "Astral! It could not be safe. Please go back in the pendant!"

Astral nodded and vanished into the pendant. The two was swallowed up by the opening in the sky and red light.

Judai stretched out as he took a nap on the beach. Class was over for the day and he wanted to catch up on some R and R. The brunet opened one eye as he heard footsteps. He sat up and looked at the figure approaching him. "Yo! Whats up Johan."

Johan smiled and took a seat beside him. "So this is where you ran off."

"Yeah! It's one of my spots where I nap!" he said with a smile. "Did you bring any fried shrimp?"

Johan chuckled a bit. "No I didn't. I think there is still some left in the dining hall."

The brunet jumped up to his feet. "Alrighty! Lets go get som-" The beach began to shake. "What the !? " Judai looked around and then up when he saw the sky part and a red light shooting down around him and Johan.

"W-what!?" Johan yelled as he began to float up. Judai began to run towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Johan!" he yelled. Judai began to lift up off the ground as well. "Whoa whoa!" he yelled as they were swallowed up by the sky. "where the hell are we going!?" Judai screamed

It was nighttime now. There was eerie calm after the battle. The smell of the dead filled the air and Antinomy glanced around. "So many people fought hard and lost their lives against these metal bastards…" he turned and glanced at his companion; His long blue hair blowing idly in the wind.

"It's devastating…" Z-one told. His outfit was a bit roughed up. His long brunet hair tied back in a simple tie. They both looked utterly exhausted. "We keep fighting but never get anywhere. I estimate that within 40 years that the human race will be wiped out…"

"We shouldn't think about that…" Antinomy. He walked over to Z-one and wiped away a small amount of blood bleeding from a cut on his face. " We can't lose hope.."

"Hope is dead, Antinomy…Hope won't save us…Only action and planning. " he explained as he touched a panel on his helmet. His outfit began to shift into a long white robe and a larger metal helmet appeared around his head. "We should look for survivors and bring them back to the Cradle."

"Alright." Antinomy said as he followed Z-one. Soon the ground began to shake. The two braced themselves. "Another attack!? I thought the Meklords are not active at night!"

Z-one glanced around. "Antinomy, brace yourself. I do not thing this is the meklords." He told as a large red light shot from the sky.

"What is that!?" Antinomy yelled. "The sky is splitting open! Is this a new attack?!"

Z-one stared up in shock. They were standing directly under the red light. "What..on earth..?!" The two began to drift upwards to the opening. Antinomy grabbed onto Z-one. "Z-one!" Soon they were completely swallowed up by the sky.

Soon Jack and Yusei arrived at the abandon reactor and headed towards the ground floor. Yusei looked at Jack. "This is where the King of the Underworld was sealed..or at least this is where the portal was between the worlds."

"Yeah, save that crap for later, Yusei. We need to find information on Crow's disappearance. I don't like this…that birdbrain will always let us know where he is…" Jack explained.

"Jack..its nice to see you so worried for our friends…" Yusei commented.

"S-Shut up! I'm not worried. That bastard owes me money!"

Yusei let out a small smile but vanished as he heard chucking. He and Jack glanced around to find the source of the noise and looked towards one of the bridges over the reactor. Standing there was a hooded figure.

"It's about time you two showed up. I was getting bored waiting for you!" the voice sounded like Crow's but there was something strange about it. It sounded dark and twisted. The figure removed his hood and Crow was standing there. His eyes had dark bags under them and his eyes were a bright yellow the seem to glow in the darkness.

"Crow!" Yusei called.

"Where the hell were you! We have been worried sick!" Jack snapped.

The red head just laughed. "Oh how sweet. You were worried but hate to break it to you…I'm not your Crow." His smile was twisted and dark and it sent shivers down Yusei's spine.

"Crow…?" Yusei asked worried.

"If you are not Crow then who the fuck are you!?" Jack yelled.

"Heh, heh! Think really hard…which of yor foes you couldn' truly destroy? " Crow asked. "but only sealed away."

Yusei began to think…"You are-"

"BINGO!" Crow screamed loudly. "That is right. I am King of the Underworld!" his corrupted laughter echoed throughout the reactor. "Now that you know it's me! It's time to play some fun games! For too long you goody types have gotten in my way…but I have a simple fix. Oh Yusei and Jack! We are going to have so much fun!" he told and laughed insanely. A red light shot down from the sky and burst through the opening in the roof of the reactor.

Yusei gasped as he began to lift up with Jack. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. 'give Crow back!"

Crow laughed as he stared wide eyed up at the two. "Give him back?! Why the hell will I do that?! He is a perfect vessel!" he yelled up.

"I won't forget this! Jack Atlas never forgets! I will defeat you!" Jack screamed as he swallowed up. Yusei was reaching down as he was swallowed.

"Crow!" he screamed as the sky engulfed him.

Crow stood there laughing. "Now…all the heroes through time…all of them…even the fake…we are going to have so much fun! So enjoy the ride and welcome to your new world."


	2. Meeting

"Aibou…"

A calm voice echoed.

"Aibou…it's time to wake up. Are you alright..?"

Yugi stirred and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and someone was standing over him.

"Aibou.."

The teen glanced around as his vision cleared. He saw the sky and some trees. He then saw someone hovering over him. "Aibou.."

Yugi's eyes widen and he sat up suddenly. "Atem! How are you here?!" he yelled in surprise. He hugged the spirit. Atem was transparent and wearng Yugi's school uniform but still had his tan skin and ear rings. The spirit returned the hug.

"Aibou. I missed you. I do not know how I'm here. I was in the after life but then I suddenly appeared here."

Yugi glanced around. "Where is here?" he looked around. He seemed to be in a field of some kind. Off in the distanst was a city that looked advance but silent. There was no sound of cars or life what so ever. Yugi glanced around and spotted Joey laying on his back.

Off in the distance, Two people were laying on their sides. They seem older and in their early 30s. One was wearing a metal mask and helmet and the other wearing red sunglasses and had long blue hair.

Joey stirred and sat up. He looked around sleepily. "Ow..I think I landed on a rock. " he rubbed his butt and got up. "Where the heck are we?" he asked and blinked. He looked at Atem.

"Holy crap! It's Atem!" he yelled and ran over to hug up but fell right through him. " OW!"

Atem blinked. 'Hello, Joey. You..can see me?"

"Yeah I can." He said rubbing his head. "I guess you are a spirit."

"it seems like it…" Atem replied.

Yugi blinked and noticed a silver looking duel disk was attached to his arm. A collar was around his neck with a wire linking to the duel disk. On the collar was a panel with a display that said 8000. "Strange.." he said.

"I wonder what the deck this is.." Joey said. He then moved over to the two laying on the ground. "Who he heck are these guys? "

"Maybe they were taken like we were…" Yugi said as he walked over as well. He knelt down to the one with blue hair and noticed he had a duel disk and collar as well. The same was for the being in the helmet.

"Excuse me.." Yugi spoke up as he shook the other's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The man with blue hair stirred and sat up. He held his head "ugh my head…that was a hell of a ride." He said. He glanced at Yugi. "What? A kid? " he then looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I'm not sure.." Yugi said standing. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Good1 My name is Yugi Muto."

That rang a bell. Yugi Muto…" My name is Antinomy." He said as he stood and dusted himself off. "Nice to meet ya." He said with a smile.

Yugi smiled "Pleasure."

Antinomy blinked. "Hey who is ya twin beside ya?" he asked.

Atem blinked. "You can see me as well?"

"Yup." Antinomy told.

Yugi and Atem looked at each other. Antinomy looked down at the duel disk. "What is this? A duel disk? I haven't had one of these in awhile."

"Hey! Heyyy! " Joey yelled. "Hey you alive man?" he askedas he shook Z-one.

Z-one stirred and sat up. He glanced around. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice came out a bit robotic due to the mask he was wearing.

Joey blinked. "Whoa..are you like a robot?" "

Z-one turned and faced the blonde. "Who are you?"

Antinomy moved to Z-one "It seems we are not in our world anymore..unless we are dead and now in heaven…"

"Don't say such foolish things, Antinomy." Z-one told. He looked at the three. "Who are you? "

Yugi blinked and seemed a bit scared. "Yugi Muto…"

"The name's Joey! Joey Wheeler."

Z-one glanced at Atem. "And you?"

Atem blinked. "Atem…I guess you can see me too.."

"Indeed." Z-one replied. He began to looked around and spotted the city. "That..looks like a primitive Neo Domino…what is this..?"

Antinomy blinked. "I dunno but should we investigate? "

Z-one was looking down at the duel disk on his arm. "What ..? A duel disk…Strange.."

Yugi blinked. "I don't know where we are but it seems we were all brought here…I remember a red light…"

"Red light..?" Atem asked.

Joey nodded. "Yeah me too."

"I as well." Z-one told.

Antinomy thought. "So…we all saw a red light and then got lifted in the sky right?"

"Yup." Joey said. "it was pretty scary."

"Ifwe were brought here then there has to be others." Z-one told.

"We should look for them right? It's better than staying here." Yugi told.

"Sorry, Kiddos. This place could be dangerous." Antinomy said. "You guys should stay here."

"No." Z-one told. "It's better if we stay as a group..We can left a group of kids unattended."

"We are not kids, ya know! I'm going to gradurate form high school this year!" Joey snapped.

"J-Joey! Calm down." Yugi tried to calm his friend.

"Stupid grownups." Joey huffed. "We saved the world plenty of times."

"Whoa, cool your head kid. We didn't mean anything by it." Antinomy told.

"Let's just start moving…" Z-one told as he moved ahead of the group. "We should find a safe place before it gets dark."

Yugi blinked and began to follow and Atem floated behind him. Joey let out a huff and followed with Antinomy.

Yuma stirred and sat up. He was laying in the street within the city. He got up and looked around. "Hey..where am I?" he asked. Astral floated down.

"Yuma. It seems we landed in a strange place.." the spirit told.

"Yeah..this isn't Heartland." Yuma said and looked around again. There were so many builds that seem to be in perfect condition but no one was in them. "This is strange…Where is Kaito?" he asked feeling a bit scared.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Yuma turned and blinked. Judai was running towards him.

"Yo! You are like the first person I saw in this city! Do you know what the heck is going on!?" he asked.

Yuma shook his head. "Naw. I don't. I..remember this big red light!"

"Me too! Did it suck you up?" Judai asked.

"yeah! Me and my friend Kaito!"

Judai blinked. "Oh my friend is missin' too. His name is Johan. Anyway, my name is Judai Yuki! "

Yuma smiled a bit. "My name is Yuma Tsukumo!" they shook hands.

"Yuma? That cool. I have another question…who is that naked blue guy floating next to ya?"

Yuma blinked. "Huh?"

Astral blinked. "He..can see me?"

"His name is Astral and he is my partner!"

Judai blinked and smiled. "Nice to meet ya, Astral. I have a partner too! Their name is Yubel!"

Yuma blinked. "Yubel..that sounds cool. I can't see anyone?

"He is a bit shy and only come out if I'm in serious danger." Judai explained.

"Oh. I think we should go look for our friends but I dunno know where we are or even where to look."

"Yeah I dunno either. We should just start moving'" Judai told. The two began to walk together.

"I wonder where all the people are…" Yuma said. "It's a city but no one is here…."

"Yeah it's pretty creepy." Judai told.

"This duel disk thing is pretty creepy too.. It won't come off!" Yuma said.

"yeah. It's stuck like glue.." Judai said.

Jack opened his eyes when he felt a cold sting hit his face. He glanced around and realized he was laying on a beach on the outskirts of the city. He glanced around and spotted a shorter blonde with spiky hair. Jack stood up and glanced around. "Where the hell am I?" he walked over to the shorter man.

Kaito turned and stared at Jack. "So you are awake. I was getting worried."

Jack huffed a bit. "Who are you? "

"My name is Kaito Tenjou..Do you have any idea where we are? " he asked.

Jack glanced around and saw the city off in the distance. "It looks like Neo-Domio…but something is off." He glanced down at Kaito.

Kaito looked up at Jack. "I think we should head into the city…I was deperated from a friend and I must find him at all costs…he is a moron and will get himself hurt."

"Looks like we have the same problem. Alright, Kid. Tag along with me if you want. Just don't get in my way." Jack told.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 18 years old." Kaito replied.

Jack looked down at him. "What? You are 18? Damn you are only a year younger than me…you are pretty short."

"Shut up." Kaito told and walked ahead.

"Don't tell me to shut up, shortie." Jack huffed and followed.

Kaito looked down at the duel disk attached to his arm. "This thing won't come off. I tried everything.."

Jack didn't notice it at first but he lifted up his arm and saw the duel disk and saw it was attached to a collar. "What the fuck is this..?"

"Hey…" Yusei said as he gently shook the blue haired boy. "Are you okay?"

Johan stirred and sat up. He glanced around and realized he was on a roof aof a building. "Where..am I? Who are you?" he asked looking at Yusei.

"My name is Yusei Fudo. Are you hurt?" he asked as helped Johan up.

"No. I'm alright. My name is Johan Anderson." He said.

"Let me guess you were brought here just like me.." Yusei asked.

"By a red light…?" Johan said.

"Yeah." Yusei said. He glanced over the building's edge and saw the city. "It looks like Neo-Domino but…there is no people and everything looks brand new…" he told.

"Neo-Domino..?" Johan asked.

"Yeah…it's the city where I'm from.." he said. He saw some movement out by the fields. "Hey..there are people over there it looks like…" he said squinting " but I'm not sure…"

Johan blinked and looked around. He looked at the field "Should we check it out.."

"I think so…it's best if you stay close. I don't know if anything is dangerous here but it's best to be on the safe side."

Johan blinked and looked at the duel disk on his arm. "I wonder what this thing is…"

"I'm wondering the same thing…" Yusei said. He walked to a door that led inside the building. "Lets go."


End file.
